Painting her future
by Kittya46
Summary: She was young, beautiful, stunning actually, but no one saw her.. as she was hiding… Hiding from everyone and everything even herself. He was young too, handsome and everyone knew who he was. Will she chose him or somebody else? Or maybe she will find herself, Rachita the artist girl.
1. The beginning

Her hair hang freely on her back as she slowly made her way through the gardens and to the ticker nature that lays on the very far from the castle. She didn't like being near people, the solitude suit her better. It gives her time for herself, a break from the fake smiles and sweet talk.

She approached a tall tree with his trunk tilt to one side. Sighting she picked her dress up making her way to its base and sitting softly down on the grass. She made herself comfortable and picked up the notebook that she carried there. It was covered in black leather and had a special place where a pen was. Pulling away the dark locks of bangs from her chocolate eyes she brushed her hand over it as it layed on her knees.

She sighed again and opened it to a blank page, picked the pen from its place and start sketching the first thing that crossed her mind. So focused in her task the young girl didn't noticed how long she sitted there, that the sky was starting to get dark and the wind started to bite at her skin. She didn't noticed the eyes that watched her with confusement and interest. What she did notice was the drops that fell on her page leaving small damp spots. She frowned, a line forming between her eyebrows, and she stopped drawing. Her head fell back onto the tree trunk, her dark brown hair falling to the sides totally exposing her face to the sky.

Eyes closed, her face relaxed, her pale skin with little glowing spots form the soft rain… She looked like a goddess of earth, like a statue made of porcelain. He watched her more intensely, trying to figure her out. The she did something that took him completely of guard. She smiled! Not as she did with the ladies or when she greeted someone, those smiles never reached her eyes. No, this time she smiled genuinely, she was truly feeling that smile, her pearly teeth showing slightly. He never saw her smile like that and before he could memorise it, the image was gone.

Opening her eyes she sighed again rising from her spot, closing her notebook and quickly made her way back. She was fully aware now of how late it was and she didn't want any more trouble for being late. So she quickened her pace pulling her pale dress up so she won't trip. Her hair was flying everywhere around her like it had a life of its own. He stayed there still stunned of what he saw, leaning on a tree not far from where she sat.

Rachita was just a few feet from her chambers when she saw a young girl coming out of her room. The girl had long red hair and beautiful green eyes. She looked at her worried and a little angry.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago, Rachi! Where have you been?" she asked the dark haired a little too biterlly but she didn't seem to care.

"I was outside, lost track of time, sorry." Rachita said brushing a hand through her hair. "Why are you so upset anyway? It's not the first time I am late."

Sansa narrowed her eyes at the girl. "You were away in the woods again weren't you?"

"So what if i was? It's none of your business anyways, don't you have to go to some of your lady lessons?" Rachita spat at her though her voice was calm and soft and there was a small smile on her lips. Sansa was taken aback by her words, not being used to the girl being so forward but said nothing more but a small 'goodnight' turning away and leaving to her chambers.

Rachita lingered a bit in the hallway trying to understand why was she so moody today. She usually was really calm and calculated, never snapped like this at anyone even more at Sansa who was her dear friend. She liked the younger girl even thought she was a little naive and too caught in her lady lessons but she was nice and sweet. She sighed the thousandth time this day and went in her room for sleep. She wanted this day to be over with and so she changed in her night clothes eager for the warm bed.

But as she turned and turned under the covers unable to fall asleep she began to get angry. This day was getting worse as time flew.

Slowly she got up and walked to her balcony and outside. It was cold but she liked it this way and as she looked at the bright stars a smile tugged at her lips. The wind blew softly caressing her skin and a few straps of hair were pulled from her messy braid.

She was again unaware of the attention she got from him. He was unable to sleep too, thinking about her smile that wouldn't left his mind. So he took a walk outside, his feet guiding him to the outside of her chambers. He was surprised to see her awake and flinched at the sight of her. She was in only a sleeping gown, her hands uncovered and as the wind blew the thin material would hug her and he could see the outline of her body. He blushed slightly tooking in her beauty, even with her messy appearance she managed to look stunning, well at least for him.

She sighed softly putting her hand on her forehead and rubbing her aching head. It was late, she should sleep, she thought and got back to bed.

She didn't sleep till almost sunrise. She stood by the fireplace, drawing in the moonlight and watching the fire dying in front of her.

The next morning she awoke feeling sore as she slept on the stony floor. The knocking on her door was what woke her and she groaned feeling too tired to get up. She thought that whoever it was would go away if she would not answer but it did not.

So she rose and she walked to the door rubbing her sore neck. She opened the door expecting a maid or Sansa or even Lady Catlyn but she widened her eyes at the person sitting there.

She was not in the very least expecting him of all the people.

"Jon?" she managed to say through her shock.

He was looking at her wide eyes too, not expecting a messy, not decent dressed Rachita. She was suddenly hyper aware of her appearance too and blushed looking away.

"I wanted to check on you" he said looking everywhere but at her. "Sansa told me you weren't quite well last night. But i'll come later" he then left without waiting for her reply. She stood there for a moment then, shaking her head, she went back to make herself presentable for the day.

She would think later of what happened, when her head would be clearer.

**A/N: This is my first story and I am aware that I'm not so good at writing so far but I hope you'll enjoy my story. So any reviews and messages are more than welcomed. **

**Besides, I am really curious of who do you think the misterious person watching Rachita is. **


	2. You know nothing

The sound of knocking flew through the halls but it did not cause any response. Rachita sat on her bed naked and shivering. She clung to the soft material of her night gown and had her head down.

The sounds coming from her door didn't stop but she couldn't care less. She needed time, time to process what was happening, that she had flowered and now she was a women. It sounded so stupid to her, she was barely four and ten and here she was, a women. A laugh escaped her mouth but she muffled it biting her lip. _No, no one should know, no one_, she thought as the stained gown fell from her hands.

She straightened her back and shivered as the cold air left goosebumps on her bare skin. She picked the gown and inspected it one more time before walking to the fireplace. No maid would know of this, even though she trusted her maid she couldn't risk anyone to find out. So she threw the silky material onto the burning fire that she started on her own not so far ago. Now it all made sense for her, the sour mood she was in yesterday, the inability to fall asleep, the slight pain she felt when she moved a little too fast making her sigh as she was hiding a gasp actually.

Her eyes never left the fire until the whole damn dress was turned into aches. She then stood and as her braid fall from her back to the side of her neck she started untangling it. Rachita heard then the knocking that she had ignored and it hitted her. The realization hit her hard as she remembered her visitor from this morning. Jon… _Did he see anything? Was he aware of what happened to her? Was he there telling everyone?_ She was at a loss again but shaking her head she composed herself. She would be brave, she would be in control of herself.

She turned to the door, the knocking stopped and she was grateful. It was easy to pick a dress this morning, she just detested red dresses but it was for the best. So she quickly got dressed by herself, something she enjoyed to do once in a while. She didn't like being touched and even thought her maids were silent and careful with her, she preferred to dress alone.

She was fast and in no time the girl was in front of the mirror pulling her hair into a simple hairstyle. She just picked two strands of hair from each side of her face and braided them in the back so her hair was not falling on her eyes.

She inspected herself in the mirror when she was done. Her eyes were absent and hold an icy look but her lips were pulled into a tiny smile. She sighed picking the two rings from the corner of the table. One had five rosy jewels, one bigger and four small ones that were forming a paw and the other one had only a plain baby blue stone that remembered her of the summer sky. She putted them on carefully, the paw on her left hand and the blue on the right and watched herself in the mirror one last time forcing her smile to be a tad lil' bigger.

Rachita got up and out of her chambers into the small hallway. No one was in sight as she made her way to the dining room. She knew that she lost breakfast and the others were worried now but she didn't hurried wanting to arrive just in time for lunch.

She approached the table where only lady Catelyn and lord Eddard Stark were sat and she greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, my lady, my lord!" she spoke softly eyeing both of them.

"Oh, Rachita, we were worried about you." lady Catelyn said with clearly worry in her eyes. "You didn't show up for breakfast and the maids told me you didn't opened your door to them.. Are you alright? Should I call maester Luwin to check on you?" Rachita was touched by her kindness and worry but shook her head still smiling and sat herself in her usual spot at the table.

"No, my lady, I am good, just a little insomnia it's all" she told her and saw her worry leaving her expression but her eyes still held a little of the sentiment. She nodded and lord Stark nodded too as he was looking at her too.

Then the others came into the room. Sansa being the first she was the one to notice her and went to hug the dark haired girl.

"Rachi, you came finally, I was worried. Everyone was." the redhead gasped holding her closely.

"It's all right, Sansa, I'm all right." Rachita managed to say rubbing Sansa's back and trying to get out of her hold. She didn't like being touched, everyone knew that.

The others were already sat when the girls broke apart and took their seats. And before anyone could say anything the maids came carrying the food. She touched Sansa's hand, as the redhead sat next to her. A way to assure her again that she was all right.

They started to eat and a small talk about the boys training started. How Bran was getting better at archery and how Aria wanted to learn to fight with the boys too, Rickon laughing, and Robb, that sat on her other side, bragging about how he beated Jon in sword combat. _Jon…_ her minded screamed at her.

She took her eyes off of her plate and looked up across from her to him. Their eyes met and she pleaded inside her mind for him to hold her secret if he knew anything. His dark eyes seemed to understand and softened at the sight of her. And she returned to eating promising herself that she would talk to him, that she will be brave.

Not long after the meal was finished the dessert came and she rose from her seat excusing herself and saying she wanted fresh air. Before turning to leave she searched for Jon's black orbs that met her chocolate ones almost instantly. She pleaded again that he will understand and come after her. Then she elegantly bowed to lord and lady Stark and went outside, the cold air hitting her bare face.

Jon didn't wait long, running a hand through his black curly hair, he got up and excused himself too. They would not miss his presence anyways. He made his way outside calmly, not wanting the others to realise that he went to look for her. But they wouldn't anyways because Rachita was not the chaty type of person. The only one of the Stark children who had some kind of bond with her was Sansa, but even so they weren't that close. She was strange, even he couldn't figure her out, and he was the one that noticed every detail, every look, every small frown. He didn't understand why she rejected everyone's attention. Well of course she didn't tell them she didn't want to talk to them, she was always graceful and lady like and perfect in her demeanor, but she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.

There were two years now since the Starks found her and took her in like one of their own, and after some time the children understood that she just wouldn't let them know her, she wouldn't let anyone know her, not even Sansa.

He runned a hand through his hair again sighting heavelly. He hope that he didn't misunderstand her gaze and would not anger the girl when he will approach her. Inside, even though he would never admit, his chest was warmed by the attention he gave him.

She stood near the heart tree watching the face from its trunk and praying silently. She prayed for him to understand, to come and to not know anything, maybe Jon really didn't know anything. The wind blew harshly and made the red leafs fly around her. That's when he came in sight, stopping a few feet behind her. She was with her back towards him but even so she could sense him and let out the breath she didn't know she's been holding. He looked awkwardly at her back, noticing the leaf that got stuck in her dark brown hair and too afraid to say anything.

"You came..." she talked her voice weaker than she would like. "Jon" she turned a little to the side as she said his name, just to be able to see past her shoulder. He said nothing, just looking at her and how tired she was, he just noticed that, her smile that was always there now gone. "Do you know why I want to talk with you?" she asked, her tiny smile back on her lips as she turned towards him. Now that she was facing him he was even more taken aback by her. Not that he feared her but she was so stunning to him that he was afraid that he won't be able to say a thing. She watched him closely, noticing the distance he put between them and how his eyebrows were pulled in a frown and his lips pressed firmly together. His eyes were the most interesting though, she could see a range of feelings shining in them, but she could not distinguish what was the one that made her feel so broken looking at him. Then he saw something new in his oh so dark and confusing eyes, it was determination, something she didn't expect.

"I do not know what you wish to speak with me about, my lady, but I would want to find out." he talked, his voice steady and with a little hoarseness that made her shiver. His eyes watched her intensely as she moved to sit on a big root and motioned for him to sit next to her. He remained stoned for a moment but finally moved to take a seat next to her.

"Why did you came this morning?" her voice sounded lost as she asked looking at the sky and not him. He looked at her trying to understand her intentions but he could not manage to.

"I...I was just worried. You didn't came for breakfast, then Sansa said something about you being in a bad mood or upset…" he trailed of not knowing actually why he came for her, he just sensed that something was off when he saw her in the middle of the night awake and on the balcony in the chilly air, but he could not say that he saw her, he could not ever tell her that she had became his little obsession. He himself had just now realised that he was completely captivated by her.

She sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts. She run a slightly trembling hand through her hair, a small thing that calmed her and made her feel more in control of herself. "I am flattered by your care, but there is no need to worry for me." she turned her eyes to him smiling a little more than usul. He stared at her noticing the way her chocolate brown eyes remained the same, tired and absent. He frowned then, he could not understand why was she so reticent to let others in. But he would not push the matter with her, he just had to get her out of his mind, he was just a bastard and he will be joining the Night's watch, no need to get himself caught in this unusual mystery that surrounds this girl. But that was his weakness, he enjoys mysteries, he wanted to stare right into her soul and read everything about her, he wanted to knew.

"Tell me, Jon Snow, what it is that you truly think? Your thoughts can be quite loud, you know." she laughed as she said the last part and gave him a genuine smile this time, one that reached her eyes but not completely. He didn't say anything, just stared at her, the corners of his lips tugging upwards on their own. His frown disappeared too and his eyes were dancing with interest. "You truly are a mystery.." he found himself speaking, regretting it immediately as her eyes returned to ice. Her lips pulled in a line, not even a trace of a smile remaining. "And you truly know nothing, Jon Snow." and with that she was gone, her red dress dancing in the wind just as her hair, the heart leaf falling in the wind. She left him there in awe and he knew that she would be the death of him but he promised himself right there and then that he would figure this girl out, even if it means to lost his path. And that's when he realise that he was completely at her mercy, but what scared him was that he was not displeased in the least.

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too and I know that there are a lot of things that i didn't explained in the story but, trust me, I will. Please review, I really really want to know your opinion. **


	3. Heart leaf

It was just a red leaf, a red little thing, but Jon was quite preoccupied by it. He hold it carefully in his hand and inspected it for the thousandth time. He had never seen her in a red dress, damn he had never seen her that way, tired, unsettled, angry even. She always seemed so perfect to him, so shiny, even when she saw her that morning, messy and sleepy and noticeably annoyed.

He sighted, carefully putting the red little leaf back inside the story book he had stolen from the library when he was a child. No one ever was there for him to tell him stories as a little child so he learned himself how to. His eyes showed a little sadness as he thought about that but he quickly brushed it of.

It was early, the sun just about to raise completely, but the sky was still a little dark. He thought about going back to sleep but he knew that the attempt would be in vain. So he got dressed quite fast, eager to go outside, to breath the cold air that he prayed would make his head clearer. There had been a few days since their talk, since that mysterious encounter and now that he was thinking about it, he could very well believe it was a dream, if it wasn't for that small leaf… The only thing that was proof of it being real.

After she left, he had lingered back, looking almost absent at her form disappearing from view. He had played that moment it his mind so many times that he could tell exactly every move that she made, every brush of her hair, every flow of her dress and just exactly how that little bloody leaf left her looks and was carried with the wind back from where it came, the heart tree.

As he walked in the cold morning air he found himself again at the godswood. He sat in the same spot he sat with her. The sky before him was quite a show as the sun could be seen making its way up and bringing colors to the dark in a beautiful sunrise. Jon thought and thought and well thought, with his eyes set onto a far spot in the air and with his elbows resting on his knees.

The sun was completely out when he finally reached a conclusion. He got up, strengthened his back and went back to the castle. Robb was probably waiting for him so they could practice sword combat.

Rachita sat smiling at the table laughing softly at Sansa's and Arya's small fights. She was in a dark blue dress and was feeling a lot better now than a few days ago. She didn't quite enjoyed these lady lessons and all the sewing but it kept her mind occupied and didn't require a lot of effort.

"Arya! What are you doing? Mom would be upset if you run off from the lesson again like that!" Sansa shouted a little too high pitched for everyones liking, but the little girl was gone in a matter of seconds. Sansa sighed and now her attention swept to Rachita who didn't even flinched at the events, she was used to the girls."I just can't understand her, Rachi. Why does she want to be so… so.. savage!" the redhead said rather displeased.

Rachita could understand Arya and her longing for freedom and power and all the same she could understand Sansa. But even though she could understand she didn't approve of any of their behavior.

"Calm down, Sansa, let her be. Just try to understand that she is different than normal ladies and that's not necessarily a bad thing." Rachita told her not bothering to take her eyes off of the work she was doing. Sansa scoffed but said no more as she resumed her work too. Septa Mordane didn't bother to get into their discussion, she was unusually silent today but the girls didn't seem to be displeased by that.

"Arya ran of again, didn't she?" lady Catelyn just entered the room and sighed in disappointment. "Yes, mother. She always does that, she'll never be a prosper lady." Sansa went on with a displeased voice. Septa Mordane just looked at the lady of Winterfell with sorry and defeat in her eyes. Rachita said nothing keeping up her sewing work. The faster she finished the faster she'll be alone with her thoughts and could go to the woods again.

Lady Catelyn sighed again and took a seat near Sansa and they started to talk about this and that. Rachita wasn't interested in small talk and as long as no one asked her anything she remained silent.

"What's wrong with you, Snow?" Robb just managed to easily disarm Jon, his wooden sword flying to the ground. Theon laughed then. He saw their every move from his place near the wall. "Why so upset, Snow? Didn't get any girl to release the stress?"

Jon just ignored him and replied to Robb.

"Nothing." Then he retrieved the practice sword and went to put it back.

"You can't fool me, Snow." Robb insisted as they were putting the swords in their place. He eyed Jon and as they were going inside he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now tell me, what it is in that mind of yours that keeps you so preoccupied?"

"Like I said, it's nothing." Usually Jon was opened with Robb but this once he just couldn't tell Robb about her, he felt that this was something he needed to keep to himself.

"And this nothing have a name maybe?" Robb said playfully and grinned at the boy.

"Just drop it, Stark!"

And with this he hurried up inside brushing Robb's hand off and leaving him behind.

Rachita yelped suddenly as the needle she was sewing with pierced her index finger. She saw the blood coming out from the small wound and looked for a clothed to cover it. Lady Stark and Sansa had worried look on their faces and had stopped talking and were looking at her.

"Are you all right, dear?" lady Catelyn asked her as septa Mordane gave her a cloth to cover the wound.

"Yes I'm good, lady Stark. Thank you for your concern." Rachita pressed the cloth to the wound wincing softly.

"It's not like you to be so careless, Rachi. Are you sure you are all right? It's something preoccupying you?" Sansa was worried and put a hand on the girls shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I am good, Sansa, you don't have to worry." Rachita smiled at the girl and gently sat up. "But I think i had enough of sewing for the day, if you'll excuse me." She bowed gracefully and walked out of the room and towards her chambers.

She kept the small cloth pressed to her finger and quickened her pace. It was right, she wasn't so careless. It was true that she hurried to finish sewing but she was skilful and never hurted herself, even when she learned. Something was in her mind indeed, or someone…

Rachita brushed the thought out of her mind and hurried down the hallway. Only one corner and she will arrive to her room.

But as she turned the corner she bumped into something and losing her balance began to fell. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact but it never came. What came though was the warm embrace of someone that holded her tightly.

Rachita opened her eyes and chocolate brown met dark grey and everything seemed to stop. Her lips parted a little but she couldn't find words to say. His brows furrowed slightly, but his expression softened when their eyes met. They stayed like that for a moment, her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist keeping her tightly to him, but the moment didn't last long as the cloth fell from her finger now that her other hand wasn't holding it anymore. It lay softly on the stony ground and her wounded finger pressed to his strong chest made her wince.

That brought them both back to their senses and Jon let go of her waist and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, my lady." He blushed slightly and averted her gaze. Rachita straightened her back and arranged her dress.

"No, I bumped into you, it's my fault." Her voice was weak and she didn't smile nor did she looked at him. She was eyeing the small white cloth that was laying on the floor. She went to retrieve it but Jon beat her and was now holding the blood stained material. "You are hurt." he said, a combination of statement and question. She didn't reply and was too shaken to reach for the cloth, so she intended to just walk by him. Jon wasn't having any of it and not so gently grabbed her arm as she was passing him and hold the cloth right in front of her eyes watching her intensely. "I asked Are you hurt?" he said in a lowly voice that scared her a little. His eyes had a glinter of anger and worry to them and fixed her own chocolate ones. "And when did you exactly lost your manears, Snow, or should I say bastard?" she said narrowing her eyes. Rachita was angry now, how dare he touch her like that and spoke to her like that, she was not someone he can took pity on or play with.

His eyes widened and she shook her arm from his grip angrily and stormed to her room not caring that the door closed not so gently behind her.

She was flushed and angry as she sat on her bed with a huff. But when she thought about it further it didn't make any sense to her. Yes, he behaved a little out of place but nothing to be so angry about.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She was wondering who could it be, but she was almost sure it was Jon. She called out for the person to enter and stood, her back at the door and facing the balcony.

He entered and was quite shocked by the view. Rachita stood gracefully, herong black haired falling free around her shoulders and surrounded by light. She looked angelic, mesmerizing, the blue of her dress only adding to the image.

"You came to apologize, Snow?" Her voice matched her appearance, soft but somehow cold.

Robb was so captivated that he didn't quite register what she said, but just for a few moments. Then a frown fall over his face as he thought about what she said. Why should Jon apologize to her? But as he opened his month to ask she turned.

Their eyes met, tully blue met chocolate brown and both started wide eyes at each other. She finally cought hiding her shocking and her gaze met the ground. "I apologize, my lord, I didn't know it was you."

He strengthened his posture and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps towards her.

"Why would Jon have to apologize to you?" He asked his voice strong and demanding. She flinched, her eyes looking at him uneasy. "Well… It's.. It's none of your business." she concluded stumbling with her own words.

"Well Jon is my brother and I'm worried about him. He is quite distracted these days." He stopped to look at her as she was fidgeting with her dress, her eyes down. He narrowed his eyes sensing that something was off. "Do you have any idea what's troubling him? Or who maybe?"

"I do not know, Robb. Ask him." and with that she turned and went out on the balcony hoping he would drop it. But he actually followed and stopped a few steps behind her.

"There is something between you two, isn't it?" She shivered. His voice and posture, everything about Robb was strong and lord like and she felt really small near him.

When she didn't reply, just stood there her hand on the edge, he reached forward. His hand grabbed her shoulder gently and went to turn her around. She flinched. She flinched away a few steps, anger in her eyes startling him.

"What's with you these days? All eager to touch me!" she nearly yelled at him but quickly realise what she did.

"I.. I am sorry. I don't know what came into me." Her voice soft and her defending stance gone. She holded her hands tightly at her chest her gaze fixed into the distance.

"No. I am sorry." Robb said a little softer and went to caress her arm but stopped mid way. He let his hand fall to his side and look into the distance too. "I just came to let you know that father wants to talk to you." He said. She remained silent and unmoving. Robb took another look at her then he sighed. "Excuse me, my lady. Have a nice day!" And with that he was gone from the room leaving behind a lost and shaken Rachita.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and pleaseeee review or dm me your opinion. I really don't know of I should keep writing this story so if I don't get any feedback I will drop it. **


End file.
